herointeractivefandomcom-20200215-history
Bubble Tanks TD 1.5
Bubble Tanks Tower Defense 1.5 (abbreviated as BTTD 1.5) is a tower defence game released by Hero Interactive, LLC, in mid-2010. It is not so much a sequel to the original BTTD, but is more of a large expansion to the original idea. BTTD 2, however, will be the true direct sequel to the original game. Gameplay BTTD 1.5 continues from BTTD, in that you must build towers to prevent "creeps" from reaching the end. Unlike other tower defences, this is Bubble Tanks based, so the towers are able to split into multiple paths, and even merge together to create bigger towers. For instance, 4 fully upgraded towers can create a 2x2 Mega Tower, and 4 fully upgraded Mega Towers can create a monstrous 4x4 Mega Mega Tower, by a price, Those Towers Work Better Fused Than Separately, As aXb>a+b. Besides its unique appearance and features, it still plays as other tower defences would. Simply buy a standard basic tower, place it onto the field, and earn money by killing creeps to build more, better towers. Ultimately, your goal is to complete all levels, and you may even try to get a perfect score for each one. However, there are several Armor Games exclusive levels that cannot be completed, because they have infinite waves, but they do not contribute to your overall progress. Special Features On the level-choosing screen, near the bottom right, there are 3 special buttons you can click to make the game more interesting. *FML - This feature, when clicked, will cause levels to slowly fill with blocks and hinder tower-building process. It serves as a challenge for those who can stand new obstacles appearing at random. *Mega Cheat - This feature is Armor Games exclusive. It gives you unlimited bubbles to build towers with, as hinted by the happy emoticon that replaces the number of bubbles you have in-game. This feature is good for those who want to tinker with tower setups, and to easily earn perfect scores. There is no reprimandation for using this feature, so you can potentially beat the game using this cheat. *Dark Mode - This feature is new to BTTD 1.5 It encompasses the level in darkness, and you can only see in a certain radius around your mouse. Quite certainly a challenge for those who are willing to face surprises. Towers *Basic Tower - Fires single rounds. The basis for all other towers, and, after placement, should soon be upgraded as such. *There will be another BTTD sequel. Enemies * Normal: Just a regular enemy - average health, average speed, and no special abilities. * Fast: Moves really fast. * Ghost: Is able to fly over towers and walls. * Cursed: Has low health, but turns into a Ghost once killed. * Swarm: Has very low health, but always comes in large numbers and each individual unit moves at a different speed. * Splitter: Splits into several smaller enemies when killed. * Slow: Moves slowly, but has high health. * Spawner: Drops bubbles that turn into more Spawners if they're not destroyed. The new Spawners are not able to drop enemy bubbles. * Regenerative: Regenerates health over time. * EMP: When killed, releases a burst of energy that briefly stuns any nearby towers. * Stealth: Turns invisible from time to time. * Boss variants of all enemy types. See Also Bubble Tanks Tower Defence - The original. Hero Interactive Category:Games